warehouse_13_artifact_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Warehouse 9
Warehouse 9 'was the 9th incarnation of the Warehouse which was housed by the Ottoman Empire underneath the city of Constantinople, Turkey. It was inducted by Warehouse 8 Regent Reinhard Schmidtke on Febuaray 17th, 1450 and was finished on September 9th, 1517. The process took 47 years to finish Warehouse 9. Only three Caretakers were ever used for Warehouse Nine: *Paraceleus *Atanasije Rakočević (Temporarily) *Ela Ristić Location & Building Warehouse 9 was designed in the modern style of Ottoman architecture atop a hill overlooking Constantinople. It featured an outer courtyard surrounded by a vaulted arcade. The central dome of the building marks the circular maze below which housed the majority of artifacts in the Warehouse. The entire structure (central building, turrets, and courtyard) was fortified by a 50 ft stone wall which acted as the first line of defense against intruders. Artifacts were embedded in the wall for added protection. Primary entrance to the Warehouse was secured by a voice activated door. Designed by Leonardo da Vinci, only the phrase "Iftah ya simsim" ("Open Sesame" in Arabic) could unlock the door and allow access to the Warehouse. Word of the seemingly magical door, utilizing artifact integration, eventually spread and became mythicized by the public in the form of a story: "''Ali Baba and the Forty Thieves". At an unspecified later date, the door was moved from a decommissioned Warehouse 9 and placed as a secret exit to Warehouse 13 in South Dakota, USA. List of main contributors to the building of Warehouse 9: *'''Suleiman the Magnificent (Provided workers and funds to build the Warehouse) *'Leonardo da Vinci' (Provided designs to the building of Warehouse 9's structure, Technological Improvements) *'Paraceleus' (Before his bronzing, Paracelsus had provided the Warehouse with many technological advancements. Such as perfecting the Bronzing process, using the Purple Swamphen's natural alkalizing agents in its vomit and feathers to synthesize a primitive version of Neutralizer) History The 9th iteration of the Warehouse was only located in the Ottoman empire until the death of Suleiman the Magnificent, a period of great cultural improvement. Although the exact location is unknown, it is likely the Warehouse was located in Constantinople (now called Istanbul), the Imperial seat of the empire. During its tenure, Warehouse 9's Caretaker, a previous Regent of Warehouse 8, Paracelsus, was the first caretaker ever to be prosecuted by the Regents and eventually Bronzed indefinitely, due to his crimes of homicide and unsanctioned experimentation with artifacts to gain immortality. The sudden attempt to seize the Warehouse's power via time travel and attempted assassination of the Regents led to his second incarceration by Bronzing. Having unsettled the Regents, they began to discuss the notion of moving the Warehouse despite instating a new Caretaker. These events began a slow process of moving the Warehouse, not solidified until the death of Suleiman the Magnificent in 1566. STILL PROCESSING Sections *'Neutralizer Vat': Storage area for collected Purple Swamphen vomit used to quell activated artifact. This room also functioned as a bottling plant for agents to carry small vials of neutralizing fluid with them on distant voyages. *'Paracelsus' Alchemy Laboratory: '''A sectioned off building within the Warehouse used to conduct his more Regent approved experiments with artifacts and neutralizer. The constant disapproval of using artifacts on the people of Constantinople, including the infamous usage of the Mesopotamian Bronze Stele to extend the lasting effects on people, lead to the banning of any experimentation with any type of artifact and destruction of the lab. This was the also the last artifact to be tested on commoners without the approval of the Regents. (Leading to his eventual arrest in his laboratory in Istanbul.) *'The Dark Section': Held at the center of Warehouse 9, this massive twisting section held all of the most dangerous artifacts of the era and of before. Only by using a special map allowed the person to go inside the Dark Vault to remove or place an artifact inside. *'Bronze Sector:' Created during this Era of Warehouse history, the Bronze Sector was made to house dangerous men and women who could change the world for the worst. Acting much like a cryogenic device, the Bronzer would encase the user in Bronze sealing them indefinitely until being released by Warehouse officials in the future. Occupants are known not to age at all and seem to retain consciousness. *Quarantine Area *'Main Artifact Storage Area': The shelves of Warehouse 9 were strewn across a vast array of winding rooms and hallways to restrict intruder access into the Warehouse. The layout of the rooms were modeled off the maze which held the Minotaur at Crete, with more dangerous artifacts stored at the center of the maze. At the time, do to the Warehouse's ambition (soul), this Warehouse was constantly being renovated and more rooms were being built by using an artifact that expanded rooms and hallways. (See the Bohemian Shield from the Prague Castle.) *'Mor Kuş Köşkü (Mor Kus Kosku; Purple Bird Pavillion)''': A "miniature" aviary where the giant purple swamphens the Warehouse employed for artifact retrieval resided. It was built on the outside of the Warehouse and could be accessed from the inside for agents to feed and care for its residents. Notable Agents *Andrej Vukašinović *Dragan Nestorovski *Gavrilo Živić *Hülya Kartal *Ilija Nestorovski *Kalinik Urošević *Lisa Da Vinci *Mitar Ristić *Novak Ristić *Rajko Grgurović *Raško Borisov *Simo Kostić Enemies/Adversaries *Paracelsus (formerly Caretaker) Affiliates *Leonardo Da Vinci *Suleiman the Magnificent Events 1513 * Paracelsus, upon graduating from the University of Basel in 1513, is approached by the Regents who see him as a great mind and potential Regent. 1514 * With the decision to move Warehouse 8 looming, the Regents look for a replacement location and Caretaker. * They choose recent initiate Paracelsus, who had been training as a roving gypsy physician in Turkey (the new host country) at the time. 1517 * Warehouse 9 officially opens. May 1541 * 23rd: Paracelsus completes his life's work and creates the Philosopher's Stone. June 1541 * 4th: Paracelsus performs the ritual on his brother Bennett Sutton (the future Count of St. Germain) and his family, at the cost of the lives of an entire village. * 5th: Sutton tells the Regents of Warehouse 9 what his brother did. Paracelsus is apprehended by the Regents and placed on trial for his crimes against the Warehouse. * 6th: Sutton splits the Philosopher's Stone and pockets its core * 10th: The trial is concluded, deeming Paracelsus too dangerous not to be immobilized. He is sentenced to the prison he invented: the Bronzing. * 10th: The Regents convene to appoint a temporary Caretaker from among themselves until a suitable replacement is found. Paracelsus from the future (see Warehouse 13) returns in an attempt to kill them and claim sole leadership of Warehouse 9. In an alternate reality, he succeeds. Pete Lattimer and Myka Bering also travel back to this date to stop him with the help of then-agent to Warehouse 9, Lisa da Vinci. * 13th: Regent Atanasije Rakočević is appointed temporary Caretaker to replace Paracelsus. September 1541 * 24th: It is publicly announced that Paracelsus has died, to cover up the growing suspicions of his disappearance. Ela Ristić is appointed as the new Caretaker, much to the surprise of her brothers Mitar and Novak. 1561 * Rumors spread of the declining Ottoman Empire, prompting the Regents to discuss the future of the Warehouse. Ela Ristić privately encourages this move, upsetting Novak. June 1561 * Novak disappears, along with the Sutton family. Significant documents are discovered to be missing from Warehouse records. September 1566 * 6th: Suleiman the Magnificent dies on an expedition to Hungary. December 1566 * 2nd: Warehouse 9 officially closes despite continuing construction of Warehouse 10. April 2014 * Paracelsus travels back in time to take control of Warehouse 9. He is briefly successful in altering history, before Agents Pete Lattimer and Myka Bering travel back to stop him. The future Paracelsus is bronzed and placed in a sarcophagus that Agent Lattimer labels with "Ralph Brunksky, Egyptian Terrorist". This sarcophagus proceeds to safely make its way to Warehouse 13, where Paracelsus is promptly returned to the Bronze Sector. Technology STILL PROCESSING Reasoning For Shift Death of Suleiman the Magnificent With the death of Suleiman, the empire began to suffer political and military stagnation, and despite being a prominent cultural center for hundreds of years after his death, the Regents moved the Warehouse yet again.